cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cam177
|team = Red |teamseniority = August 11, 2010 |statisticsdate = August 21, 2010 |soldiers = 30,000 |soldiereff = 41,400 |litrate = 100.00 |religion = Taoism |casualties = 107,266 |attacking = 0 |defending = 107,266 |currency = Franc |infra = 5,699.99 |tech = 1,650.95 |nativeresources = |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Cam177 is a member of the New Pacific Order. Nation information Ohio1 is a growing, developing, and ancient nation at 1,377 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity who follow mixed religions. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Ohio1 work diligently to produce Wheat and Fish as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Ohio1 has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Ohio1 allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Ohio1 believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Ohio1 will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Alliance history Cam177 was a part of a number of alliances before finding his home in Pacifica; these alliances included: *Monos Archein *Aurora Borealis *The Portugal Empire *Global Democratic Alliance *Nations United for Freedom *New Sith Order *New Polar Order New Pacific Order Cam applied to become a member of the New Pacific Order on August 11, 2010. He wanted to join Pacifica because, as he says, "i find that you are better formed than most alliances and you have a culture that most dont have," and he simply wanted "protection and family" in return. Weirdgus approved his application just two days later and Cam became a Cadet, going to the Academy to become a full-fledged member of Pacifica. Friendship and camaraderie Cam has had a rich history whilst being in Pacifica, and he has been able to meet a number of people within his time. He considers every nation ruler ever to have considered Pacifica as their home to have influenced him, with them all having an effect upon him one way or another. Future aspirations "To get away from CN one day!!" In all seriousness, Cam does have an ambition one day to find himself again working within the Military Intelligence department. This is where he enjoyed his time most in Pacifica and loved serving within the department. Professions past and present Academy The monitors applications to join the Order and is where accepted applicants take the test to become full members of the New Pacific Order. Cam177, as a professor, approves or deny's applicants; as well as questions them. Military Intelligence keeps an eye on events in the Cyberverse to monitor anything that could be a threat to the New Pacific Order. Cam177 was invited to MilIntel on March 18, 2011, and was promoted to Tactical Analyst on July 19, but resigned on January 21, 2012. Mentor Corps Cam was assigned to the Gamma+ Division of the . As a Mentor, Cam assisted new Pacificans in adjusting to NPO in all aspects whether it is culture, forum organization, nation building or simply being a friendly face the "Mentee" can ask any questions. Diplomatic Corps The is renowned the world over for establishing solid friendships and allies. The Imperial Ambassadors of the New Pacific Order Diplomatic Corps travel the Cyberverse to build and maintain relationships with the hundreds of different alliances all over the world, representing the NPO alliance and spreading the light of Pacifica's culture. Cam was a Diplomat before being promoted to First Diplomat. He has now re-joined the Corps as a Diplomat. Economic Affairs The is the result of a merger of the and the for better efficiency. It regularly sends out hundreds of millions of dollars to New Pacific Order members and allies as well as tens of thousands of technology to Pacifica's high-tier nations to increase NPO's military might. Economic Affairs contains some of the most highly dedicated and selfless Pacificans, intent on helping the Order increase its strength. As the Order continues to grow at a record pace, Economic Affairs is constantly seeking to add the best and brightest Pacificans to its roster. The Technology Corps' mission statement has always remained the same: "To provide much needed technology at the lowest cost possible." To accomplish this, the Order has gathered a talented group of members to head a department that has moved over 700,000 units of technology to date. Cam is currently a procurer, he sends out tech to buyers of the DEA. Recruiting Corps The is a fun, laid-back institution tasked with the responsibility of bringing in new, fresh members to the New Pacific Order. The Recruiter Corps has set records on Cyber Nations for recruiting and plans to continue this trend. Awards War history Cam fought for Pacifica in the Doom House-NPO War, Fark-NPO War and the Dave War. He has also taken down rogue nations and ghosts of the New Pacific Order. Category:Individuals Category:DH-NPO War veteran‎ Category:Fark-NPO War veteran Category:Dave War veteran Category:Former member of New Polar Order Category:Former member of New Sith Order